


I’ll betray all of you in the Hunger Games

by ah97nu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Multi, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah97nu/pseuds/ah97nu
Summary: Steve read The Hunger Games, then found out there were movies. Peter brings them over and the Avengers spend a Saturday binge watching all four movies.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	I’ll betray all of you in the Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first (published) Marvel fic. Sorry if anyone is written wrong. As you can tell I'm pretending Endgame didn't happen. I live in that world, it's a good world. 
> 
> Sorry for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes! Enjoy!

"So there's a movie that goes along with these books?"

"Yes Steve, for the fifth time, there is a movie, and before you ask, yes they are all out." Tony sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Who let Cap read The Hunger Games?"

"Nat." Clint mumbled, picking up the book and flipping through the pages. "Did you really make notes in the book?"

"All of them." Steve answered snatching the book back. "Do we have the movies?"

"I don't know. Probably. The kid brought a bunch of movies over the other day. Ask him." Tony looked up and sighed again at the giant smile that spread across Steve's face. 

Steve then turned from the counter and quickly walked towards the elevators to find Peter. Clint and Tony just laughed. They'd never seen him so excited about watching a movie before. 

Steve found Peter in the gym with Wanda and Natasha. The two were teaching him a few basic fighting moves. He watched for a few minutes before approaching the three. 

"Hey Cap, what's up?" Peter asked panting on the floor. Natasha had thrown him over her shoulder as Steve approached them. "Here to spar?"

Steve chuckled and helped Peter up. "No, I was wondering if you had the Hunger Game movie series?"

Peter smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah I do! Wanda said you were reading the books, so when I brought the movies over the other day I made sure to bring over all the movies!" 

Steve smiled like a kid in a candy shop. "Thank you Peter! That was very thoughtful. I just finished the last book."

"Oh cool, maybe we could movie marathon this weekend then?" Peter looked at the two women who had giant smirks on their faces. They nodded their heads and mumbled their agreements. "Awesome! Think Mr. Stark will let me invite Ned over?"

"I'm sure we can convince him. Now come on, back to your lesson. Goodbye Steve." Natasha shooed Steve and flipped Peter over her shoulder again before he could wave at Steve. 

Steve just chuckled and left the gym. He headed back to the living room area to find the movies and set them by the DVD player. He then sent out a group message to everyone to let them know Saturday was movie day. 

-Saturday-

"Hey Mr. Stark, thanks for letting me come over for movie day!" Ned said as he settled in his seat next to Peter. 

Tony just rolled his eyes and handed the two a bowl of popcorn. "Of course kid. You're Peter's best pal, and we don't leave best pals behind. Even if they're ex-assassins or destroyed New York. Do we Cap? Thor?" Bucky and Loki flipped Tony off while Steve sighed and Thor laughed. "Thought so." Tony smiled and plopped down between Pepper and Bruce. 

"You know I saved your ass from a dessert right? Or did you forget that?" Rhodey asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I-"

"Don't start that up again Stark." Thor growled. 

Tony closed his mouth and crossed his arms. 

Ned looked at Peter for an explanation and Peter just mumbled he'd explain later. The pair jumped when they heard Steve mutter under his breath and looked towards the DVD player. Steve was pressing buttons and muttering under his breath about technology. The pair laughed and Peter picked a remote up and pressed a button to open the DVD player. 

"Here Steve. Just put the DVD in and I'll play the movie." 

"Thanks Pete." Steve mumbled standing and falling into his seat between Sam and Bucky. 

"It's okay Cap, at least you know it runs on some form of electricity." Tony laughed as Steve threw a pillow at him. 

"Shut up Stark." Steve laughed.

"All of you shut up, the movie is starting." Natasha hissed from where she was laying on the floor. 

The group fell silent as the movie started. About halfway through the movie Clint paused it to make himself popcorn. When he returned he sighed as half the group was missing. Bucky, Loki and Sam went to the restroom. Thor and Steve went to make popcorn and get drinks for everyone else. Peter left to call his Aunt and Ned went with him, not wanting to be left by himself. After about ten minutes everyone had settled back into their spot and they started the movie back up. 

Once the first one ended Steve jumped up to put the second in and everyone sighed. He frowned and sat back down and watched Peter open the DVD player with the remote as Clint put the second movie in. 

"Before we start the second one, is anyone getting hungry?" Bruce asked, looking around the room. 

Everyone nodded. 

"We should get lunch!" Peter sighed. 

"Pizza?" Bucky asked looking around. 

"Yes!" Thor shouted pointing at his friend. 

"I'll order it." Tony said pulling his phone out. "I've done it enough, I know what everyone likes by now."

Peter hit play on the movie as Tony ordered the pizza. A half hour later FRIDAY announced that their pizza was there. Peter paused the movie and watched as Steve and Thor got up and disappeared down the hallway. A few minutes later the two emerged both carrying five pizza boxes topped with bags of other stuff. 

"Geez Tony, did you order the restaurant?" Bucky asked running a hand through his hair. 

"You try feeding two teenagers, two super soldiers, two gods, two still assassins, two scientists, an enhanced being, a Rhodey, whatever the hell Sam is and my wonderful, smart beautiful lady on two pizzas." Tony deadpanned at Bucky. 

"Did you just say 'whatever the hell Same is'?" Sam asked as he walked over to set everything up. "Really dude?"

"Yeah, yeah, be happy I added you in at all bird-man." Tony laughed following behind. 

"What about Vision?" Thor asked grabbing plates. 

"I don't eat." Vision yelled from the couch. 

The four men laughed then set the food up. Once it was done they called for the others to come get it. Soon everyone was gathered around the giant counter grabbing plates, pizza, salad, wings, chips making mini sandwiches and getting a drink. Tony always went all out when they all got together. After they all attacked the food they were soon back in front of the TV. Peter hit play and the group munched on their lunch and enjoyed the second movie. 

When it ended Steve once again got up but was met with glares and sat back down. Peter and Clint went through their little routine of putting the movie in. Before Peter hit play Steve cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. 

"Before we continue, I want to ask everyone something."

"What's up Cap?" Sam asked, shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth. 

"Who all has read the book?" Everyone but Bucky, Rhodey, Loki and Sam raised their hand. "Alright, so everyone else knows what's about to happen then?"

"You sound like you're preparing us for a battle Cap." Clint chuckled looking over his shoulder from where he was laying on the floor next to Natasha. 

"Well, it's gonna get pretty intense." Steve laughed. "Just wanted to warn anyone who hasn't seen it."

"No spoilers!" Peter and Ned yelled in union. "Number one rule of fandoms Steve." 

"Of what?" Bucky asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Fandoms. Ya know-"

"Just know that if you read a book or comic or watch a movie or show before anyone else you can't talk about it." Tony explained. "Because if you do you're spoiling it for them, and that's not nice."

Steve's face turned red and he bit his lip and nodded his head while mumbling an apology. Everyone laughed at how red his face turned. Loki and Bucky rolled their eyes and yelled at Peter to just play the movie. 

Peter chuckled and hit the play button. Before anyone knew it the movie was over and Clint was quickly putting the last one in. As they waited for it to start everyone was mumbling amongst themselves. Once it started everyone immediately went quiet and turned their attention back to the screen. Tony reached for the remote and paused it, earning annoyed groans from the group. 

"Yeah, yeah shush." Tony rolled his eyes. "If anyone wants food, bathroom break, or drinks go now. Once we start we aren't pausing." 

Everyone looked at one another then quickly jumped up and ran to either the food or bathroom. Once everyone went to the restroom or got food they settled back down to finish the final movie. Tony looked around to make sure everyone was ready then hit play. 

As the movie went on those that read and had already seen the movies knew what to expect, but the few that hadn't seen the movies yet frowned a few times at the changes. The few that neither watched nor read the book watched with wide eyes as the movie played. 

As it came to the conclusion Pepper, Thor and Peter were wiping tears from their eyes. Bucky looked over at Sam and laughed.

"Are you crying?"

"What? No." Sam sniffled wiping his nose. "I got something in my eyes. 

"Why'd ya wipe your nose then?" Bucky laughed. 

"Shut up man!" Sam said punching Bucky. 

"Hey, cut it out you two!" Steve laughed pushing his two friends. "It's a sad, yet happy ending Buck."

Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed. The rest of the group started to laugh and discuss the movie with the people around them. 

"So Steve, was it how you imagined it?" Peter asked smiling. 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck in thought for a moment before replying. "The movies are definitely good, but the book is definitely better."

"Don't read Jurassic Park then watch the movies then." Clint said sitting up to face the group. "Book is nothing like the movie."

"Hey, spoiler!" Steve whined. "I'm in the middle of Jurassic Park!"

Peter and Ned smiled at Steve's use of the word spoiler. 

"Does that mean Jurassic Park marathon when you finish the two books?" Ned asked hopeful.

"I mean I wouldn't call that a marathon, aren't there only two books?" Bucky asked. 

"Two books, but five movies." Natasha said joining Clint in sitting up. 

Bucky and Steve's eyes went wide while the group laughed. 

"So hey, I've always kinda wondered this, if the Hunger Games were real and all of you got picked to go, who do you think would win?" Ned asked looking around the room. 

The room grew silent as each of the Avengers looked at one another. 

"Well, I think that's an unfair question," Pepper said slowly, "I mean two members are literal gods and two are super soldiers."

"Plus two of us are enhanced." Wanda commented. "One being more powerful. No offense Pete."

"Uhh...none taken?" Peter said raising an eyebrow. He didn't really want to start a fight with Wanda. 

"I think we'd form a group, like they did in Catching Fire. Work together to take down the Capital." Steve commented, trying to ease the sudden tension.

"I'm with Steve!" Peter said looking around the room. "I mean look at everything we've been through already. In the end we always come together."

"Yeah but that's because it was  _ us  _ against  _ them _ . In this case it'd be  _ us  _ against  _ each other _ ." Sam said flatly. 

"Yeah but…" Peter raised a finger then immediately dropped it not knowing what to say. 

"Kids got a point though." Clint said. "A lot of us have been to hell and back together many times. The Capital would just be another hell to go to and come back from."

Many of the team nodded their head and voiced their agreements. Loki, Sam, Bucky, Rhodey, Natasha and Vision looked skeptical. 

"May I say something?" Vision asked. Everyone nodded. "You're all talking as if we'd be put into these games in modern times, where we all know one another. However, if we were to be put into these games we'd have to be living in this world, and the likelihood of us knowing each other, and being friends, is very low." Vision explained. "Given the different districts and how few there are of us, even if we all were from the same district, given how many people lived in one place, we'd likely only perhaps bump into one another. However, to be sent to the games all together would be impossible."

The group stared at him for a moment before Loki spoke up. 

"Not entirely true." 

"Which part?" Bruce asked. 

"All of us being in the games together."

"How so Loki?" Vision asked curious. 

"The Quarter Quell in the second movie." Loki simply said. 

"That would mean each of us is from a different district and won a game at some point." Wanda started. 

"It would also help with the age difference, since they picked from the winners." Natasha continued. 

"And there are fifteen of us here. So all the boys are covered for the districts, and three of the girls." Pepper finished. 

"But that still doesn't mean we'd all like one another." Bucky said flatly. "Especially the two newer ones that year."

"Well some of us would." Steve said patting his friend on the back.

"So some of us would team up to take the Capital down?" Peter asked. 

"And Captain America would be our Mockingjay." Tony said smiling as he leaned forward and raised his drink. 

Everyone agreed to that and raised their drink. Steve blushed and looked at his feet. 

"Well I know one thing for a fact." Natasha said leaning back on her arm and taking a sip from her drink. 

"What's that Nat?" Steve asked. 

"I’ll betray all of you in the Hunger Games." She said simply. 

Everyone looked at her for a moment before laughing. Loki and Bucky shared a look and smiled. Out of the three of them it would probably be her anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this from idea from this list https://persuasivus.tumblr.com/post/162906876567/some-hilarious-writing-prompts I found. (I can't link things. I'm sorry. I'm awful at technology.) 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr (if you want of course!) 
> 
> https://maaaaarveeeeel.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm sorry. I really will learn how to connect links one day.


End file.
